Crisis on Idea Wiki
Crisis on Idea Wiki '''Is Last Idea on Idea Wiki And an Wiki catastrophe (Just this for lulz but if you do not like it it's ok And Based On Crisis on Infinite Earths And An overhaul Of the Idea Wiki) it involved virtually every significant character from every idea on the idea wiki all must stop Wiki man Before All of idea wiki come into an end. '''10-11-15: This was the worst idea i ever came up with on his wiki because i was a stupid boy years ago. You can say this story takes place after every idea of this wiki ended and this can be the theoretical final idea of the idea if that hypocrite Wikiman did what he want to do. You can remake and fix this idea if you want. 'Plot summary' The Idea Wiki Omniverse (An collection of Infinite Multiverse and Megaverses) is guarded by a Cosmic Entity called the Swerty But then A guy call the Wiki man as he already annihilated the 208 Multiverses And the Kingdom Hearts Ultra Multiseries Multiverse And the All Star Cross And Death Battle Ideas Multiverse now 'a'll heroes and villains must stop him before All of Idea Wiki Omniverse Come into an end And the Idea Wiki will never be the same. 'Soundtrack' ' ' ' ' 'Story' Swerty: You guys can not kill him he's just want to put the refreshed The Idea Wiki Omniverse And get rid of all of junk conten that you guys have Optimus Prime:But that may kills us too And we do not want this to happing come on you have to join us. Then all of Villains of Idea wiki come out of nowhere* Megatron: We want to join too' Optimus Prime: Megatron?! Why?! Satan:If he going to get rid of me then im going to get rid him Swerty:Bu- Sora:Yea, WE ALL MUST DO THIS! Johnny The Homicidal Maniac: WE GOING TO F****** HIM UP! Swerty: Fine then i will not join you guys. ---------------- Wikiman:Im so Sorry… *Then he kills Swerty* ----------------- *Kairi Dies* Sora:no…No…NO!!!!! ------------------- Presence-Above-All:YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! *then The Idea Wiki Omniverse Explodes Arouind him* ----- Wikiman:Im sorry Optimus but your not from here *kills Optimus* --------------- The Cannon:This wiki will not make it. ------------------- *As Wikiman crushed Graham's number times googolplex of multiverses with his hands(Casually) in minutes* -------------------------------------------- Wikiman:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?! WHY I JUST WANT TO REFRESH THE WIKI! WHY DO YOU NOT LET ME?! --------------------------- Magnus V:I'm the only one left who remembers And Survive the Crisis. You see, I know the truth. I remember all that happened, and I'm not going to forget. Multiverses lived, multiverses died. Nothing will ever be the same. But those were great days for me... I had a good friend in the good old days, really. He was the Wikiman. He was going to give me a multiverse to rule. Now he's gone, too. But that's okay with me. You see, I like to remember the past because those were better times than now. I mean, I'd rather live in the past than today, wouldn't you? I mean, nothing's ever certain anymore. Nothing's ever predictable like it used to be. These days... y-you just never know who's going to die... and who's going to live. '----------------------------' Death:It's ok '''The Idea Wiki Megaverse do not need us anymore. it's need's some Ideas without us. Epilogue Unknown original angel character centered around the Dimensional Crisis page observes all of the destruction around him. His face is shadowed by his black sweatshirt's hood, while having a stylish and classy black overcoat on top of it. Another main character with black angel wings steps from behind wearing the same attire, and to conceal their identities, they call each other White Angel and Dark Angel. Dark Angel: What's wrong with this place? White Angel: Some douchey user reset the website on the other users, taking away all of their ideas. Dark Angel: ... Well that sucks. Is there anything left that we can do for this Omniverse? WA: I doubt it man, all of these characters- gone. What they've experienced in their lifetimes and stories- everything was wasted and flushed down the shitter. All of those years of memories and liveliness- gone. DA: Damn bro, why do you have to make it sound so sad? They're only characters from video games and movies, right? WA: These were actual people ****, and they all died for the same cause. It's actually really depressing. DA: ... *******, how did we survive this apocalyptic event? How are we still here? WA: Because of our creator. DA: Wait, you're talking about...? WA: Not God ****, nor any of the other deities alongside Him. The one and true power lord above all other dimensions. The one who chose our fates, and the one who wrote out our script. DA: Heh, didn't know the kid had it in him. I guess it really didn't matter if our page existed in this Omniverse or not. All it took was for him to grasp onto what he wanted to make out of us, and what he wanted to make out of his future. We are his future, hell he even created us in his own image. Everyone that he created, all of the heroes and villains, represent him in some way. It's fair to say that we ''are him. WA: Couldn't have said it better. DA: So what about all of those ideas deleted from this space, all of those Universe XP Kingdom Hearts characters along with other plot lines? Do you think that they still exist within the souls of their creators? WA: Of course, in fact we're not even within the Idea Wiki space, for that place is completely obliterated. All because of that one dick. We're actually within the Dream Dimension, remember? DA: Dream Dimension? What the hell are you talking about? WA: ... I'm a little disappointed. Don't get me wrong, you're still ****, you're just not the one I know. DA: So to you I'm an alternate **** from another universe? WA: Well how'd you get here in the first place? DA: I still don't know where "here" is. But I don't mind you being a different *******. We're still able to relate to each other's feelings, and you seem the same as the ******* I know, so I could give less of a shit. WA: Something might have happened to you, maybe you made a wrong turn while trying to get somewhere. DA: Probably, but I'll find my way out of it. WA: Well I'm here with the other you for training. We're getting ready for war. I guess this is my break. You see, what we're walking through right now has been simulated. Anything and everything can happen in this place. But still, that entire Omniverse full of so many people- all of it is gone. DA: But it doesn't matter. Just because all of it was written down in there... WA: Doesn't mean that the concepts and souls of those ideas are gone. It all depends on how devoted the creators are to their ideas- will they throw them aside just because their website was reset? Hell no. They would know better than that. They do know better than that. DA: So what do we do now? Just wait until our creator writes a book or makes a movie out of us? WA: Well I need to find my ****, and if this place allows us to stay together for a little longer, we'd be glad to help you find your way out. DA: I'm actually glad that I'm given this opportunity. I always wanted to meet with one of my alternate selves. I was only taught the system of alternates, but I never knew I'd be given the chance to see one. WA: Sounds awesome. Better than walking around this wore down Omniverse. Category:The End Category:Movies Category:Crossover films Category:Crossovers Category:Crisis